


Riptide (Jinyoung)

by LokiLover84



Series: RipTide [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: One of seven one-shots in which you get caught in a riptide during a day at the beach, and your boyfriend's reaction to it. Pick your poison! :D





	Riptide (Jinyoung)

The day at the beach had been your idea, a way to get out of the city and spend just one day free from the cares and worries of the boys upcoming album release. They had been no less excited than you, and had eagerly approved the idea, so before sunrise the eight of you had loaded gear and piled into a huge van and you’d driven the handful of hours to your favorite beach. Once there, you were thrilled to find the beach with just a few other people around. It didn’t surprise you, since you’d chosen it for its secluded location, deciding that the boys needed a break from fans. You were gratified to find your plan had worked, since none of the other handful of beachgoers recognized your friends or, if they did, decided to stay away. 

 

Bam and JB were the first in the water, screaming about the cold, while Jackson and Youngjae unloaded the gear under the supervision of Jinyoung. Yugyeom and Youngjae pitched in by carrying the unloaded items to a secluded spot and it wasn’t too long before they’d gotten out everything you needed for a long, relaxing day. 

 

After making sure that everything was accounted for, you looked at to the water where six of the band members were splashing in the water. Frowning, you noticed Jinyoung wasn’t with them. You turned your head to look for him when a strong pair of arms wrapped around your waist, making you squeak in surprise. 

 

“Hi baby.”

 

Jinyoung’s hot breath against your ear made you shiver, and you could almost feel him smile. 

 

“Jinyoung, you scared me!”

 

He loosened his grip just enough for you to turn in his arms, smiling up at him as your own hands wound their way around his neck. You buried your fingers in his hair, pushing his head gently until he bent to kiss you. It was soft and sweet, and you were so wrapped up in it that the sound of a throat being cleared made you jump. You broke away from the kiss and glanced over to see Jackson smirking at you. 

 

“I thought we came to relax, and here you two are winding each other up.”

 

You scowled playfully as Jinyoung laughed and let you go. You tilted your head up in a way that the band had often said reminded them of JB’s chin thrust, and stalked by Jackson, slapping him lightly on the chest as you passed by. He grabbed the slightly pink skin, a look of shock passing over his features. 

 

“Don’t be jealous, Jackson, it doesn’t suit you.”

 

You grinned to yourself as Jinyoung’s laugh rang out. You headed down the beach to where the others had laid out their surfboards for some action later, pulling your shirt over your head as you went, then dropping it on the pile of towels someone had laid out. It was quickly followed by your flip-flops and shorts, leaving you in just the bathing suit you’d worn under them. It was a black one piece with a short skirt, the only kind you would wear, because you refused to have your thighs uncovered in front of anyone other than Jinyoung. You grinned as you walked down to where the water was rushing up over the sand, gasping softly as it curled over your feet. Youngjae waved to you from where the others were congregated, and you took your time wading out to them, laughing as both Jackson and Jinyoung ran past you and into the cold water, screeching like kids. It warmed your heart to see them acting like normal twenty-somethings instead of the mature adults they had to be when under the scrutiny of the public, especially with a comeback coming up. 

 

You slowly adjusted to the water, reaching them and joining in the horseplay for a while, before telling them you were going to swim out just a bit further. They cheered you on as you struck out, loving the way the water flowed around you. You’d always been enamoured of the ocean, and it felt like coming home almost. When you finally stopped to catch your breath, you glanced back and realized you’d swam out further than you’d intended. You bobbed in the water for a minute to rest, then started to swim back. 

 

Then, suddenly, you felt the water shift, and the unfamiliar tugging at your legs had you panicking for a moment. When you realized that you were being pulled further away from shore, you started to scream. You knew what rip currents were, but you’d never experienced one until now, and it terrified you. You’d heard horror stories of people getting pulled out to sea by them, and you were much too far from the boys for them to be any effective help. However, glancing back at them in terror, you saw that they’d realized you were in trouble. You couldn’t tell who was trying to come to your aid and who was trying to think rationally, but you knew Jinyoung was probably having to be held back by the others to keep him from trying to swim out to you and thus putting you both in danger. 

 

You closed your eyes, kicking your legs ineffectively, and then you remembered something you’d heard your mother say to you when you were little and just learning to swim in the ocean. Swim parallel to shore, if you’re ever caught in an undertow. 

 

Opening your eyes, you oriented yourself with the beach and struck out with the flow of the land. It seemed to take forever, but eventually you felt the tugging ease and realized soon after that you were out of the current and safe. You turned your body toward the shore and forced your aching limbs to move you ever so slowly to its safety. 

 

When you reached a spot where you could finally touch the sand under the water, you rose shakily to your feet, breathing hard. All of a sudden, you were surrounded by seven extremely worried men, none more so than Jinyoung, who wrapped his arms around you and lifted you off your feet. 

 

“Oh, my god, Y/N, are you ok?”

 

You nodded against his neck, your heart dropping a bit when you could feel his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. 

 

“I thought...I thought…”

 

He couldn’t finish his sentence and you crooned soothingly to him as he lowered you back to your feet, but not releasing you, even as you pulled back in his embrace. 

 

“Jinyoung, sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to swim out that far, and when I felt the rip current, I freaked. But then I remembered how to get out of it. You can thank my mom for that. But hey, I’m ok.”

 

He pulled you close again before fiercely covering your lips with his own. It was a hot kiss, but desperate and scared at the same time. When he pulled back, breathing heavily, you smiled at him. He swept you up into a bridal carry, making you and the others laugh in relief as he carried you out of the water and up to the nest of towels. He laid you down gently, grabbing two towels and wrapping one around your shoulders and using the other to dry off your limbs before wrapping it like a blanket substitute and pulling you down beside him, wrapping his arms around you. You smiled up at him. 

 

“We’re staying here the rest of the afternoon. No arguments.”

 

You sighed but nodded. There was no talking Jinyoung out of one of his moods, especially not now. Besides, you’d had just enough of the ocean today, thank you. You snuggled into his arms and slowly the sound of the waves and the heat of the sun lulled you to sleep. 

 

Jinyoung woke you hours later, as the sun was sinking low over the water and the others were loading the gear back up in preparation for the journey home. You mumbled as he pulled you to your feet, leaning against him as he guided you back to the van, one strong arm wrapped around your waist until you climbed in and took a seat in the back. He only left you long enough to help finish with the loading, then joined you, you curling into the warmth of his body as Yugyeom started the van and turned the air on. The ride home was uneventful, passing in a blur as you dozed. Once you got back to the dorm, Jinyoung left the final unloading to the others as he ran you a hot bath and helped you out of your swimsuit. There was nothing sexual in the experience, but it was enough just to feel the hot water surround your chilled limbs and his strong fingers wash the scent of the ocean from your hair and skin. Once he was done, he drained the water, wrapped you in several fluffy towels and carried you out of his private bath and to the bed. Unwrapping the towels, he helped you into a warm set of his pyjamas before burying the both of you under the covers, pulling you close to him. Before you dropped off, you heard him whisper to you. 

 

“I love you, Y/N. If anything ever happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do.”

 

You nodded sleepily, murmuring soothingly. 

 

“I know, Jinyoung. I love you too, and I feel the same.”

 

You sighed as sleep overtook you, knowing he’d be there to protect you. And he did, watching over you until the sun turned the sky pink and he finally fell asleep, assured that you would be ok. 


End file.
